Resident Evil: Bravo Team 2 (part 2)
by the Apostle
Summary: A continuation methinks. part 3 coming soon Please R


****

Resident Evil: Bravo Team (part 2)

Racoon City police dept: 11.36am

'How was that?' Rebecca asked as her target drifted towards her.

Bullet holes peppered the sheet.

Richard Aiken walked towards her stand, An unloaded desert eagle in one hand and the other in the process of removing his ear mufflers.

'What's up?' His smile expanding as their eyes met.

'How was that?' She repeated.

He pulled down the target and examined it. 'Not bad, not bad' but you need to lock your elbow better so the recoil doesn't send it elsewhere'.

'Especially when you use one of these baby's'. He handed her the Eagle. She put her hands out.

'I think I'll pass on that today I like my arms as the are' she grinned up at him.

He handed her the target 'you'll get there your not far behind Jill'. With that he turned around and headed back to the office.

A hopeful gaze followed him as he went.

****

Racoon City Civic Sports Centre 11.36am

'CHRIS' Forest yelled, calling for the ball 'I'm open.' His arms waving here and there.

Chris acknowledged but didn't look his focus was on Barry and how to get around the fat bastard.

Joseph was buzzing around behind him trying to cover everywhere at once.

'Joe stay with Forest I've got this one'. A grin appeared between two flushed cheeks.

Chris looked straight at him and smiled back 'joker'.

He volleyed it at Forest going under one of Barry's arms and over Joseph head Forest caught it easily he was at least a foot taller than Joe he then took a simple leap and dunked it. 'We win' Chris and Forest said in unison.

'Fuck' Barry mumbled under his breath.

Kenneth who was on the sidelines and deeply engrossed in a chemistry journal glanced up at them all.

He took no interest in Basketball.

He looked at his watch.

'Okay guys we gotta go Enricos called a meeting for Bravo Team.' Forest's smiled waned that meant him. He looked at Chris, 'Catch up with you tomorrow?'

'You bet' Chris replied.

****

Racoon City Police dept 14.50pm

  
"WHAT???" Kenneth, Forest and Richard said in unison. Rebecca said nothing and listened intently on what Enrico was saying she was smiling on the inside.

'Why S.T.A.R.S? Why not the regular police? Forest questioned

Enrico boiled over he was sick of this shit nobody in Alpha team questioned anything Wesker ordered.

Shit he'd probably get his balls sucked by Jill if it was required.

'Listen numb nuts' he looked at Forest 'We, S.T.A.R.S, are search and rescue. Now Five ramblers have gone missing in the Racoon mountain forest in the last week one of which was found yesterday by a walker that added to the eleven others in the last seven months the problem has escalated and the tabloids are eating it up.' He sighed

'We should have been on this yesterday so we're a day behind Dewey is inspecting the chopper you've got 30 minutes in ordinace then 10 minutes briefing. Move it!'

****

Racoon Forest Mansion 20.12pm

'AAArrggggg' Blood sprayed everywhere from Richard's torso.

Kenneth gaped up at his comrade.

The fucking thing had him in its jaws. Kenneth's assault rifle hung loosely in his grip the safety was still on it had been since it left ordinance he never thought for one minute he would have to use it.

'Ah man ah man' a thin cracked whisper ebbed out of his trembling mouth.

'Ggggaaaa!' Richard's screams echoed down the long hallways of the woodland mansion.

'Why' Kenneth's mind questioned 'And how, more importantly how the fuck did a snake that big get into this mansion, get into Racoon City for that matter. No answers came only the horrific site of Richard being eaten by an oversized anaconda.

Gunshots pierced through Richard's screams Kenneth analysed the sound large calibre weapon, automatic. Forest.

He couldn't see him however the fucking snake took up the whole of the hallway even the wall concave out slightly.

By this time Richard's body had been cruelly flung to one side the snake had lost interest and was trying to turn back on itself. Kenneth didn't know if Richard was dead or alive at this time or what physical condition Forest was in he was no longer in the hallway he could see there was only one way out for the snake and that was straight on. He was through the door and out the way just before the snake ploughed through with terrific speed and force.

Kenneth watched it as it careered into the banister and onto the ground floor out of sight.

****
    
    Racoon Police Dept : 10.40am  "So Mr Marini the situation in the mountains is understood?" 'Yes sir I'm calling a meeting with Bravo Team in four hours as soon as Wesker has briefed me of the details' "Good" click. The line went dead. He felt like such a cocksucker. He hated these men, Wesker was just as bad but at least he saw him in person not some asshole on the other end of the line. The owner probably in Europe somewhere tossing himself off in the process. Enrico no longer considered himself a law enforcement officer. **Racoon Police Dept: Helipad 15.34pm **Enrico stood in front of the helicopter which Dewey had finally stopped faffing over he was now in the cockpit engines running no problem. He faced his team Bravo Team was in a formal line in combat gear and their equipment was stowed in the chopper all except small firearms and radio equipment. 'Alright Team prior to landing I want all equipment ready to roll Dewey's on a quick drop off then he's back here to await further instructions. Richard I want contact whilst he's still in the air so that we can confirm communications. Clear?' 'Affirmative sir' his face was set Enrico smiled 'good then what are we waiting for lets go'


End file.
